


Woke Up on the Wrong Side of Rock Bottom

by lovelyMary



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyMary/pseuds/lovelyMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten sentence challenge. Post season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up on the Wrong Side of Rock Bottom

_Disappear_  
Life had taught her early on that love and happiness were fleeting, always a hair’s breadth away from disappearing and leaving her empty and alone.

_Control_  
She had hoped that time would abate the feeling of terror that had plagued her throughout most of her pregnancy, but it hadn’t, instead it had only intensified and compounded her insecurities forcing her to cling to her career like a lifeline, desperate for anything that would make her feel in control of her life again.

_Fire_  
The whiskey burned her throat as she downed her second shot of the night, waiting for the alcohol to cloud her brain and for the chaos of the after party to drown out the voices in her head that were screaming that she shouldn’t be here.

_Sun_  
The sun streamed through the patio doors, forcing her to open her eyes and sit up on the couch where she had been sleeping ever since he left, the mere thought of sleeping alone in their bed too much for her to bear.

_Date_  
She instinctively reached for her phone on the coffee table, as she lit up the screen to check the time, she was immediately struck by the date, eight weeks, Cadence was eight weeks old today.

_Fall_  
The realization knocked the wind out of her as she fell back against the couch cushions and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to fall apart.

_Never_  
She had never thought of being a mother, never thought it was something she could do, after all she had virtually no frame of reference, she had hoped that some hidden instinct would help get her through, but like a cruel self-fulling prophecy her brief experience as a mother had only proved to her that she may have been right all along.

_Tear_  
As soon as the first tear made its way down her cheek, the floodgates opened and she couldn’t stop the deluge of tears that flowed down her face as sobs tore through her.

_Promise_  
Eight weeks ago she had looked into her daughter’s eyes and promised her that she’d give her everything she didn’t have growing up, a stable home, a real family, and unconditional love; so far she hadn’t done such a great job keeping that promise, but that was all about to change because Juliette Barnes was nothing if not a fighter.

_Whisper_  
She stood before him in Gunnar’s living room with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry,” she said, her shaky voice barely above a whisper, “I called Dr. Kardell, made an appointment to discuss treatment, I want to fix this Avery, you have to believe me, there isn’t anything more important to me than you and Cadence,” she reached for his hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away, “please come home.”


End file.
